


Shared Night

by Daydreamgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Lucas is Ten's General, M/M, Ten is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamgirl/pseuds/Daydreamgirl
Summary: Ten stared down at the man who kneeled before him. Lucas, his general, a man above tens of thousands of soldiers, a man who in no doubt was possibly the strongest man in the nation. Yet, he only yielded to Ten.“You may stand.”Lucas rose. His eyes bore into Ten, deep and a hint of emotion leaking through his well trained military mask. Ten remembered the day he saw Lucas on that auction stage, the wealthy elites salivating, bidding higher and higher to get their hands on him. Fully naked and scared like a wild animal, he was still so alluring, so captivating.Now, clothed with his armored suit fitted snugly into his muscled body, Ten was mesmerized seeing how far Lucas had grown.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Shared Night

Ten stared down at the man who kneeled before him. Lucas, his general, a man above tens of thousands of soldiers, a man who in no doubt was possibly the strongest man in the nation. Yet, he only yielded to Ten.

“You may stand.”

Lucas rose. His eyes bore into Ten, deep and a hint of emotion leaking through his well trained military mask. Ten remembered the day he saw Lucas on that auction stage, the wealthy elites salivating, bidding higher and higher to get their hands on him. Fully naked and scared like a wild animal, he was still so alluring, so captivating.

Now, clothed with his armored suit fitted snugly into his muscled body, Ten was mesmerized seeing how far Lucas had grown. 

“Take your clothes off.” Ten said. 

Lucas’s did not hesitate. His large hands reached to his collar and unclipped the buttons of his leather armor. It fell, revealing his toned muscles and the battle scars on his skin. 

Ten didn’t leave his cushioned altar. He sprawled across like a lazy tiger, and his two fingers gestured to Lucas. 

“Come here.”

Lucas walked over, steps firm but restrained. Ten let their eyes lock with each other. Lucas was built like a rock and strong, but he had large gentle eyes and naturally pouting lips. If he wasn’t bought by Ten all those years ago and got trained to be a soldier, he would have been wasted, used only to warm those pigs’ beds. 

When Lucas reached the edge of the cushioned altar, he stopped. “Prince-”

Ten pulled Lucas toward him and Lucas landed on top of him. Lucas had lifted his body up a little, to avoid putting his full weight on Ten, but still enough that Ten could feel the blazing body heat from his general.

“Don’t call me prince when we are alone,” Ten whispered to Lucas’s lips. 

Lucas’s eyes softened, his rigid warrior expression started to waver. 

“Ten.”

“Lucas,” Ten combed Lucas’s hair with his fingers. Lucas closed his eyes and tilted his chin upwards, lips parting slightly. Ten smiled. It had been over five years when Lucas was first summoned to his room. They had rough patches along the way, but they had overcome them and their bond was stronger now than ever. 

“I have no meetings to attend tomorrow, we can have some fun tonight,” Ten said and pressed his lips softly to Lucas’s neck. He felt the reaction immediately- a restrained thrust downward. 

“Hmm? Are you going to start without my go ahead?” 

Lucas stopped. 

Ten breathed into Lucas’s ear. “I will take the lead today. You just need to follow. Is that alright?”

Lucas nodded. Ten was pleased to see a flush on his face, it even spread to his neck under his golden skin tone. It didn’t matter how long they were together, Lucas was still so shy. Ten trailed his fingers across Lucas’s firm and broad shoulders, tapping the skin like playing a piano. They slided downward and stopped at the hard nipple and squeezed. Lucas gasped, then bit his lip to keep quiet. It was a sensitive spot.

Ten chuckled. He looked up and saw his general’s eyes gaze back at him, his large pupils dilated, perspiration on his forehead. His thick lips were parted open, and Ten could see the tip of the pink tongue peeking inside. 

Lucas was ferocious in battle, all sharp eyes and gritted teeth, but now he was in front of Ten, vulnerable and soft. Ten felt a spike of warmth wash over him. His hand reached to the man above him and caressed his chin. Lucas’s eyes fluttered closed, his long eyelashes dancing to Ten’s touch. 

Ten got up slowly, and let Lucas lay down on his cushioned altar. He moved forward until his hips aligned with his general’s, fitted together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Lucas grunted at the contact.

“You like it?” Ten said. He lifted his hip up slowly, dragging the length underneath him, then sharply pushed down.

Lucas gasped.

“You do, don’t you?” Ten smirked. His hand moved up to pull a string above him, and red embroidered sheets fell from the ceiling enclosing him and Lucas in an intimate place, away from the world. 

Lucas visibly relaxed. He was still so nervous about people barging in and catching them in the act. 

Ten removed his robe swiftly, pleased to see Lucas’s eyes never leaving him and staring at his bare skin like a starved animal. He removed Lucas’s remaining armor, and moved so that their skin touched skin, and his hand touched his general’s hardened cock.

 _Ten._ Lucas mouthed, a silent plea.

Ten stopped teasing. He shifted to the position they were used to when both of them chased their darkest desires. When he sank down, he did not blink, wanting to catch every little change in Lucas’s facial expression. 

His general’s mask completely melted away, and only the man Ten knew remained. The rhythm they built was familiar, but never mundane. The emotions they shared were always filled with intensity, highlighted by the fact that everytime they shared the night, there was always the possibility that it might be their last.

When they laid in each other’s arms that night, Ten let himself be held almost desperately. Lucas always had his large arms and hands around him like Ten could slip away any second. And he wasn’t wrong - with an assassination attempt every week in the past several months, Ten was lucky he was still alive. 

Ten knew that he had to live. If he died, the man in front of him might lose the will to live as well. He didn’t care much for his life, but he cared about Lucas much more than he could ever admit.

“Did you miss me when you were away?” Ten asked.

“Always,” Lucas whispered.

And his general probably cared about him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind there's this story of epic historical fantasy where Lucas roamed the battlefield while Ten exceled in the tactics of war behind the scenes. This short story is a result of this haha. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
